1. Field
The invention relates to an image display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a curved display device having a curved shape and a method of manufacturing the curved display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two transparent substrates. The LCD drives liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to control a light transmittance in each pixel, thereby displaying a desired image.
In a vertical alignment (“VA”) mode LCD among various operation modes of the LCD, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are vertically aligned with respect to the two substrates when an electric field is generated between the two substrates, and the vertically aligned liquid crystal molecules transmit the light, thereby display the image. The VA mode LCD includes liquid crystal domains required to align the liquid crystal molecules in different directions, and thus a viewing angle of the LCD is improved.
In recent years, a curved LCD has been developed. The curved LCD provides a user with a curved display panel, and thus the curved LCD provides the image having improved three-dimensional (“3D”) effect, a sense of immersion, and virtual presence to the user.